My brother, My bestfriend, and My boyfriend
by Penelope Jane
Summary: What if Edward left Bella and didn't come back.What if a girl found her and took her into her coven? what if this girl was the sister of a certain Cullen boy? i just want to put a disclaimer now because i forget, I DO NOT own Twilight or any thing else
1. Chapter 1

Prologue (1234 AD)

I was sitting on the couch in my fathers study when my little sister Amelia, or Amy, walked in and sat next to me, along with my twin brother Francis. When they didn't move for five minutes I set my book down and looked at them. " Lonnie, what are those noises coming from the basement?" my little sister asked me fear occupying her eyes. I strained to hear and I heard a small noise to which I wrote off as a mouse before giving my reply.

"I don't hear anything sweetie, It is probably just your imagination, why don't you ask you brother to tuck you in." and with that they left as I started to read again, until I heard the most blood curtailing scream bellow form her room. I threw my book down and raced to them only to see the remnants of their tattered clothes, the window open and a man about my age.

I had no time to process any of it before he seemingly appeared by my side and sunk his teeth into my flesh. As soon as it had happened I knew that they were vampires. He pulled away in disgust and at any other moment I would have laughed at his facial expression but all I could think was how I was going to die.

Surprisingly the excruciating pain stopped in seven days and twelve hours, yes I counted what else could I do? The vampire was nowhere around luckily I knew what I was. See I had read when I went through my Werewolf transformation that only three werewolves in the history of mythical creatures would ever be able to turn into a vampire. They were known as protectors, created to protect all races of creatures, and keep the peace. There is a catch though , it is said one protector can exterminate a whole race with a flick of the flick out a hand so the power is only passed to people who in general are happy and gracious as well as obedient of the law, that way no evil gets it. Then I remembered my little sister and brother and all my joy of live3intg retreated from my body as I grieved. Sure I lived but what's to live for without the people who mean most to you?

I would never see them again…


	2. My brother

**(775 years later)**

**LPOV|My family and I had just moved to Forks, Why?, I don't really know. I think I was the only one excited for the rain. See as a protector I have a little of all the races so I can modify appearances like a nymph, so we don't Sparkle in the sun. so the only thing standing in our way is the fact that we stay ate 32****° and are paler than the snow. So we can live anywhere rain or shine, the last place we lived was my home town Houston, Texas where it is all sun no rain. **

"**HELLO ANY ONE THERE? LONNIE" Iz waved here hand in front of me snapping me out of my reverie, "we need to hunt like NOW you should see Vicki's eyes they are Black!" she said dramatically. I stood up from the couch and called everyone down for the hunting trip.**

**----------------Later------while-------hunting------------------**

"**Guys where are you? This isn't funny anymore you know!" a little girl yelled from the forest. I crouched and slowly made my way to her it was obvious from her scent that she was a vampire, "Em, this is NOT fun!" I froze when she said Em, that's what I called my twin. I stood and walked up to the girl who looked slightly familiar. **

"**Hello little girl, I'm Lonnie are you lost?" she was stunned for a second before she broke down in tears. I knelt down and let her cry on my shoulder. "What's your name sweetie?" I asked**

**She sniffled and in a small voice replied "Amelia" I suddenly knew where I recognized her from, she was my sister that means maybe the Em she was talking about was my brother. **

**So I went with the best thing I could think of, "Do you recognize me?" I really hoped she did. She nodded and asked if I was her "sissy". I swooped her up in a hug and spun her in circles as both of our covens walked in to the clearing. **

"**who are you and what are you doing with my baby sister?" of course he was always the perfect brother.**

**Of course my baby sister came to my rescue "Calm down Emmett, This is Lonnie." but with her three year old accent it sounded like "Wonnie", but there was no time to think before I was swept up in a bone crushing hug.**

**I love you to brother but I think that I would love you more if you would let me live!" I choked out but he was still confused so again using the last of my air I choked" Cant---Breathe!" he instantly let go, and apologized. I turned to everyone else and introduced myself and my coven. After we were introduced to everyone we all decided to change and then meet at my house to talk. **

**We all headed home and I dressed every one. Iz was wearing a blue spaghetti strap top a black waist belt, black skinny jeans, Blue pumps, accessorized with a black bracelet and a bow holding little hair on the side of the head. Vicki was wearing a loose green top, bleached skinny jeans, black boots accessorized with a black bow headband and a black charm bracelet. I decided to wear a pink top with a silver belt, skinny jeans, black pumps, accessorized with a diamond necklace and a silver braided headband.**

**We just finished when the doorbell rang, I made sure everything was in place and answered the door.**

**Standing there was a very mad looking Fr- I mean Emmett I turned to me and asked "Do you see what thery dressed poor little innocent Amy in?" I took the time to look at her outfit It wasn't that bad, just a plaid dress over a white ruffle top with leggings and a blue headband, white flats , and a charm bracelet. I then looked at Esme who was plain a grey blouse and flare jeans, with a gold charm bracelet, bow and earrings. Alice was wearing Pink plaid with a white vest , black skinny jeans and black pumps, she also hade a pink gem bracelet and a pink bow. Rosalie was wearing a brown tube top with a white vest and white pumps, with a brown bow headband and a ring. The boys were just wearing solid polo's and jeans. **

"**Bubba, I hate to break it to you but I find nothing wrong with her outfit, in fact I have one almost just like it." I said with a wink at Amy. I led them to the living room, considering were not living, I started giggling which turned into my full blown laughing. Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy which I was considering I just cracked myself up with the lamest thing ever. **

**After I finally stopped laughing Amelia piped up with " she is defiantly your sister," he looked at her questioningly and her reply was " her laugh was so loud I think I went deaf!" with that comment both Emmett and I were rolling on the floor laughing and as much as I would not like to admit it we were shaking the house we laughed so loud. We finally settled down and sat down to talk.**

"**So who wants to go first? I Know Fr- I mean Emmett does." I said nudging him. **

**He smiled and Yelled "You know it girl!"**

"**Why don't you start with your name?" I winked at Amy and she giggled we used to love to play this card. His expression changed to a look of evil before he replied.**

"**why don't you tell them your nickname?" I felt the non-existent blood drain from my face, he laughed before he asked "did her face just get paler?" **

**I decided to throw him for a loop and did the one thing I could " You know I Would FRANCIS if I wasn't so ashamed of who gave it to me!" and then I ran shouting over my shoulder "sorry I have a lot of teasing my little brother to make up for as he chased me out of the house. But the only thing I could think was how much I missed this kind of stuff.**


	3. They can't know that

I hadn't run to far when I bumped into something tall and hard. I looked up into the eyes I hadn't seen in a long time. Edward Cullen. "Oh no this is not happening. This can't be happening! No! no! No!" He looked at me as though I was insane before recognition finally crossed his face. I glared at him for a short time until I heard my brother nearing and took off again. This time I made ti all the way to the river before falling over laughing. When my brother finally reached me he stared laughing and we both continued to do so until the rest of our covens showed up and I said.

"You know what Em?" he stopped laughing to answer me.

"What Godzilla?" but that was all he said before continuing laughing with everyone else joining in. Amy giggling immediately stopped and my face turned to a stone cold glare.

"What was that?" everyone stopped when they heard the deadly tone of my voice. He audibly gulped as he slowly stood up and backed away as if I was a bear about to attack which totally explained how I felt. "I that's how you want to play the game just keep in mind I always win." just then Amy backed me up with an uh-hu and then she yelled quite loudly.

"I call being on sissy's side, cause I don't like to be a loser." with that all but Em cracked and laughed all the way back to the house. When we got there I checked the mail and picked up the package on the door. When we got inside and were comfy on my furniture I started the "meeting" so to speak.

" Okay guys it was very rude of me to interrupt Em's story so continue and tell every one what happened."

As he started I listen closely and tentatively through the whole thing, " Well when my sister and I were 18 my mother died in child birth and my father died on the way home when he killed himself. That left little Amy for Lonnie and me to take care of . Well we did and on her third birthday we went out to celebrate at Chucky Cheeses, while there she would come every couple minutes and eat a slice of pizza and go play. When she didn't Lonnie when to look for her. She was gone maybe five minutes and I heard her yelling at some one," he looked at me as I cringed at the memory, " she said some pretty unladylike things and kicked him where it counts, I didn't realize why she was doing that until I noticed he had a screaming Amy on his shoulders and was about to kidnap her. Well needless to say I was pretty pissed at this guy but I didn't get to kick his but because the manager threw him out and asked us to leave. Well the next day Lonnie was complaining about not feeling well and was sick for about three and a half days, Amy and I waded on her hand and foot though we didn't know why she was sick , though now I guess I do. Any way the night she stopped running a fever she was in the stud reading and My came in and said she was hearing noises in the basement , I listened and heard them too so we went and told Lonnie, she said it was probably nothing and I went and tucked Amy back in. I was reading her favorite book-- Amelia Air3-- when three guys walked in one of them was from Chucky Cheese, I didn't know what the wanted or how they got in but they were there in a flash. Amy let out a blood curdling scream," he stopped and squeezed me obviously know I thought it was my fault " then the bit me and Amy and drug us out in the forest where Rosie found us." He finished with a sad smile and said I should go next so I did.

" Well after I sent you both off to your deaths," I stopped and cringed " I heard a scream and knew it was Em's so I rushed of to Amy's room. When I got there Chucky as I have taken to calling him was waiting for me . He bit me and I was pretty sure I was going to die because I was a werewolf but I didn't. I am now what you call a protector, a special breed for lack of better word, created to keep peace between all mythical creatures. I have all the abilities of all creatures, vamps., wolves, humans, etc.." Emmett now stopped me to asked a question,

"There are more?" I nodded and he posed the question " I know its rude to interrupt and I get it later, but like what?" I laughed and took out my photo album of all the creatures I have met and handed it to him.

I then continued with my story, "Any way when I awoke after seven and a half days of pure torture I awoke. It was my mission for the next seven years to find you or your body." I choked out "but then I was searching in Italy and I had a run in with the Voultri, needless to say they wanted me for their guard, I was the ultimate protection. They didn't take it to well when I told them I wouldn't and I spent the next five years training and running from them. It was my fifth year and I met this vampire, and he told me to stand up against them and not run. That running would only give them time to become stronger. That is exactly what I did I stood up against them and in the middle of the fight I noticed that about four other people were fighting with me and when I looked over it was members of the Voultri themselves. Jane, Alec, Heidi, and a small girl Jasmine. When I had killed all but Marcus, who was not a member of his own free will, I asked why they fought with me and not against." I paused and looked around to see their eyes wide with curiosity. "They told me that one of the guards, Felix, had the power of mind control and once he was dead they had free will. Felix was keeping them all there even Marcus who started free but when he tried to quit went under the influence. So any way when I had defeated the Voultri I continued my search but you were never found, then in 2007 I met Izzy as a human She was lying on the forest floor crying her eyes out. I stopped and asked her what was wrong and she told me all about it. How did you word it?" I stopped and let Bella take this one.

"I said, 'Angels fall and are put on earth for you to love, but someday god will call them back and tell them you aren't worth it and that they should leave you." She had a pained smile on her face as she said this.

I was about to continue on when the doorbell's ring sounded and I got up to answer it. When I opened the door it was the last person I expected, I squealed and hugged him tight as he chuckled. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room kicking the door shut.

"Guys, This is my very close friend Jack," I smiled as I introduced the others, "and Jack this it Emmett, his wife Rosalie, Jasper, his wife Alice, Carlisle, his wife Esme, and Edward. They are the Cullens, Then there is my family Vicky and Izzy. So where's Jude?"

"Jude is my Boyfriend, and he is out in the car, did I tell you we adopted a beautiful baby girl?" he said. I squealed and all the girls ran out to the car to see the baby. When we got there Jude was stepping around to the side to pull her out but I beat him to it.

"No! let me you take the bags inside and the girls and I will feed and play with…" I realized I didn't know her name luckily he came to my rescue.

"Julia" I giggled and he looked at me like I was insane, but I couldn't help it I was high with baby love. All the girls crowded as we walked inside. The boys all looked up lovingly at their respective girl and smiled. I passed Julia to Rose and sat down, only to have the phone ring.

"hello?" I asked

"Hi, this is Constance Burns from the FBI we are looking for a Lindsey Craft?" The voice answered

"This is she how may I help you today?"

We talked for awhile before I rejoined my group. They all looked up expectantly except Emmett, he knew better. "guys," I said "I think we should continue on with our stories.. So any way after I found Izzy or as she was known then Bella in the woods, I changed her, see because of my abilities I saw the real reason for why Eddie dumped her. So I figured if they met as vampires… well you can guess. Then we cam across Laurent who decided to travel with us for a while until we came across the Denali Clan and he is now married to Irena. Well any way so we traveled the globe being every profession no one thought a woman could do. One day while in the hospital Izzy came to visit as I was a doctor and we had a patient, Jaren, well I examined him and Izzy stayed and talked when Vicky came into the picture. She was here to see hem, you see after James's death she realized the wrong that she had been doing and changed to a veggie vamp. Well any way he was her mates brother and he was dying. So we changed him." I was once again interrupted but this time by Vicky.

"And they fell in love, but they are too stubborn to realize it!" she huffed.

"Oh My Goodness! Did you really just say that? You better watch your back!" I said loudly and then mumbled to myself "that way I can attack from the front." but Apparently Emmett heard as he chuckled beside me. " Any way as I was saying we were close but like me and Em not like you and Matt. So Jaren and I went on this quest to find our brothers, Matt who had gone missing after Jaren lived, and Em who I wasn't even sure was alive. I am pretty sure we checked every crevasse and corner. But then we found Matt and he was killed, by the animals blood he was drinking. Jaren decided to stay and mourn but told me I should still search. That was Last year, then about maybe about mid July I had this notion that I needed to move to forks, a big change from Houston which was where we were living, But I did and here we are." I smiled at the last part and looked up.

"Hey Lonnie, you left out a very important part about--" I cut Izzy off before she could mention Andrew and said.

"they don't need to know that especially my brother and I swear if anyone say one sing word you will be kicked out faster than I drive." as I said this the sky turned greyer and lightning flash while the thunder banged. Everyone's faces showed fright as my mood went from peppy to deadly in a matter of less than a second. I took a deep breath and calmed my self down before saying "I am sorry that is just a touchy subject that is not to be discussed at this time."

"Well you all know my story and Vicky's so no need to retell it." Izzy smiled. And the Cullens began their stories. At around seven at night everyone had told their tales and we were all bonding, especially me and Rosalie.

"I so badly wanted kids and when I was changed it all went down the drain." she sobbed into my shoulder.

"come with me," I said as we walked upstairs to my study. I pulled a book out found page 7 and handed it to her. As she read it her face lit up with joy. When she was done she squealed and I made her promise to not tell a soul or it wouldn't happen. She enthusiastically nodded and bounced her way down the stairs and into my brothers lap.

I laughed as I walked into the kitchen and asked "Wo wants to go dancing?"


	4. Tragic stories, dancing, and lost love

**It was around 5:30 the next Saturday and all the girls were getting ready in my bathroom, except Amelia who was spending the night at a friends. **

"**Do I have to?" Izzy Begged as I shoved her into my closet.**

" **Well, I happen to know you need to look even more amazing than now if you want to impress someone." I smirked looking through all my blue out fits (we decided to all wear blue). I had just found the perfect ones when my phone rang.**

"**hello?" I asked into the phone**

"**Hey, its me Amy I realized I didn't bring tomorrows outfit could you bring one to me?"… oh yeah did I forget to mention I accelerated Amy's age to 13, so she could go to school at a higher level. **

" **Yeah any one in particular or can I pick because I have the cutest outfit I had made for you its hilarious." I giggled. She said just to bring that one and hung up. **

**I went back into my closet and got the out fits out and handed them to the individual person and told them to change. The first out was Victoria, she was wearing a blue dress with a silver band under the bust, it came about mid thigh and had black leggings underneath and silver peep toe pumps that had a little bow on them. She accessorized with blue heart earrings and different shades of blue bangles. **

**Then Alice came out. She was wearing a long blue wide turtleneck top with black blue jeans and a belt that hade a loose bow tied around the waist. She wore blue peep toe heals, turquoise hoops and a matching bracelet. **

**After Alice came Rosalie. She had on a faded jeans and a loose blue necklace top. (IDK what its called but that's what I call it. Oh and BTW all the pics are on the site) **she had on black stiletto boots, diamond shaped earrings and a blue jewel encrusted bracelet.

Next was Esme, and may I say she looked very nice. She had on a teal tunic with black jeans. Her "choice" of shoes were patent leather black pumps. She wore aquamarine earrings and a loosely wrapped scarf around her neck.

We waited patiently for Izzy but soon I made the choice of going in and forcing her. When I got to her she was already dressed and ready. She had a floral cross over bust top on with a pare of ripped bleached skinny jeans. For shoes she wore blue satin pumps and accessorized with chunky bracelet and circular dangle earrings.

I rushed her out and changed myself. For me I had chosen a blue off the shoulder crochet top with matching side hat, black straight leg jeans ankle boots and a rose ring. As I walked out I noticed all the girls had gone downstairs except Bella. I looked at her and asked " Is something wrong?" she jumped a little and turned to me.

"Well earlier you said I needed to look nice if I wanted to impress someone, there is only one person I would ever want to impress and he hates me. Then I got to thinking this is or I guess was his coven and he isn't with them and they haven't mentioned him." The look on her face was worse than if someone had killed her puppy, it was like someone had made her kill her own puppy. I wanted so badly to tell her but I couldn't because that would mean ruining it so I went with plan B instead.

"Look Iz, I know what it's like to have someone you love tell you they don't want you any more. Believe me. And I remember more than anything in the world for him to come back and say he was sorry. Both times. But obviously if they don't want you, than they aren't good enough to be in your presence." I gave a sad smile.

"Will you tell me about it later, please ?" I nodded and then said.

"on a much brighter not I am going to go get Amy's outfit and then we are going to dance our feet off!" I jumped up and grabbed Amy's T-shirt that had 'Jasper said relax" written on it in colored letters, along with her black skinnies, blue converse, flower head band and chunky bead bracelet. I packed in a bag and we all loaded in the cars.

It was Izzy and me in my Jeep, and every one else in Emmett's Jeep. I was in front driving to Rachel's house(Amy's friend), but once we dropped everything off Emmett took the lead.

On the way to the restaurant Izzy confronted me.

" Will you tell me now, Please?" I nodded as I pondered where to begin.

"I was born to a different father than Em, You see Emmett was conceived first with her husband and then she was "violated'' if you catch my drift." her eyes were shocked as she nodded " well any way when I was born it was all fine I loved my family and I thought they loved me. Well when mom got pregnant with Amy my dad called me into his study and said this and I quote ' _Lonnie your are getting to be to expensive and are no longer an asset to this household, I have to ask you to leave and never come back. We do not want you to corrupt anymore of our children. In fact we don't want you period, I will have Maria help you pack your necessities, but the rest is to be left for us to sell. The profit will be to make up a little of what you have cost us over the years. Good bye Lonnie, I hope to never see you again'_." By then I was almost sobbing " so I did as he said and left I never looked back. Then about a week later I happened to be walking past the house when I heard my brother yelling I looked over to see him fighting with my father. At that moment Emmett looked over and rushed out side and hugged me to him. He drug me inside and that is when my mother went into labor. Emmett and I stayed behind and Donkey's Rear as I had so kindly taken to calling him took mother to the hospital. We never saw them again."

By the time I had finished my story my eyes glistened with tears that I would never shed for him. I looked over to Izzy only to see tears running down her face. I couldn't bare to see my sister hurt so I tried to lighten the mood, "Hey, don't cry, your makeup will run." She giggled and cracked a smile.

We pulled into the restaurant about five minutes after the others. Of course my brother had a comment.

"What took you so long? Did you stop for a snack or something?" I couldn't tell them the truth because it was supposed to be a fun night and I didn't want to ruing it so I lied.

"I got pulled over." I grumbled and then through mind message to Izzy it was a secret and to play along, she did.

"At least the cop was cute and totally interested in you… or your chest,. But on the bright side he didn't give you a ticket." She grinned a sly grin as my brother's face clouded in anger. She shrunk back as I glared, "Was that a secret?" I nodded, "whoops." she gave a apologetic smile but on the inside we were both laughing our guts out.

I hugged my brother and walked inside up to the hostess. "Reservation for 11 under the name Lindsey." she smiled and led us to our table.

"We are a little short on staff so I will be you waitress, my name is June, we serve complementary bread, chips and dip, or salad. Which one would be the preference this evening? My personal recommendation is the bread." She stood patiently waiting the answer, but no one spoke up, so I did.

I smiled as I spoke " We'll have the bread then. And do you perhaps have any blutrons? ( it is pronounced Blur troz, and I made it up)" June nodded and walked toward the kitchen. " Okay guys you can eat but only a rare to medium rare steak and Blutrons was a vampire made "wine" but it is really blood mixed with something to make it look like wine, so you can drink that too." They stared at me like I was crazy before Carlisle voiced the question they all wanted to ask.

"How did you figure that out?" I chuckled before beginning the story.

"Well I was about twenty years as a vampire and I made a bet with my Vicky that I could eat more human food and drink more wine than her, loser had to tell Joseph Papet that they were in love with him and ask them to prom." Vicky and I shivered at the memory " well any way we both picked beef to eat and steak sounded most appealing. Any how so I cooked my rare and medium rare, she cooked hers medium well and well done." Vicky picked up from there.

"she ate 226 steaks in two hours and didn't throw up at all, I ate two and barfed my guts out. We did the drinking the next day we were trying different kinds wines to see which we liked best, man can that girl hold her liquor she drank like a gallon of different wines and didn't get drunk, anyway we both chose Blutrons and together drank a collective of 360 bottles in 6 hours. When neither of us upchucked it we made everyone else try it when the came into the family. And that is how I got the worst prom night ever, and the knowledge of edible foods."

"Well if I wasn't sure before I am now certain you are my husbands sister." Rose piped up. We all laughed as June came back with our food we had ordered over the course of my story and ate in happy small talk.

An hour later we were pulling up to the club. I ran and gave the bouncer a hug as I said "Jim! I haven't seen you in forever! Do you think the gang and I could get in?" I gave a pout and he opened the ropes. As we stepped through the line groaned and I laughed.

When we stepped inside I was surprised to see they were playing a slow song, Every one was dancing exept me when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was met by the most gorgeous pair of eyes I had been expecting.

"Care to dance wife of mine I haven't seen in seven years?" I smiled and nodded as I pulled him onto the dance floor. We just got on the dance floor when my favorite song came on. All the girls squealed as we danced with our boys.

Half way through the song I looked over at Izzy and smiled at what I saw. Edward had cut in sometime and they were now captured in each others eyes. _I have to get them to kiss I thought as I danced with ..._


End file.
